Intrepid
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: One-shot 2: Gay princes deserve a happy ending too;) Collection of phantasmagorical one-shots I hope will spend most of all laughter, joy and even happiness. KLAINE
1. one

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

A/N:

Hi:)

So this collection of one-shots will simply be me trying out tons of stuff. Stiles of writing, happy, fun story ideas, grammar features I need to practice, etc. All while trying to make you all smile.

All the more I would love all the feedback you are willing to offer me.

I can't wait to hear from all of you :)

If you have questions I'd love to hear them any time.

I hope there will be tons of joy for you in this collection. I plan and hope to make it a phantasmagorical one. So all bets are off.

Only one thing is sure:

**Addie117**, My Love, this whole collection is dedicated to you. I hope it will bring you at least a fraction of the joy you deserve in life! Because if I had to choose one word to describe you, this would be it: intrepid. You are the bravest person I know. Happy belated special day:) I hope to give you back all the wonderful you have brought into my life ever since we first started talking and many many more special days with this, your collection.

* * *

1

* * *

B: He is the cutest.

K: He isn't cuter than me!

B: Kurt, he is.

K: Isn't.

B: Kurt, you are beautiful. Stunning. Breathtaking.

K: Really?

B: Kurt, Love, you left cute behind years ago. Somewhere in your Junior year. I think you left cute at Dalton. You were different back at McKinley. Long before I joined you.

K: You really think so?

B: Yeah.

K: Well, you are still /

B: The cutest?

K: No, that was always me … back then.

B: Right.

K: You're still the most adorably dorky nerd I've ever had the pleasure to love.

B: Mmh. Have had many of those, have you?

K: Dozens. … Blaine!

B: What? I am not allowed to tackle my hot lover unto our bed?

K: No one says unto anymore. And no, not with Balu still sitting there yawing and half wet from the bath he just had.

B: Who's idea was it again to call our pet dragon Balu?

K: You have to ask?

B: I have to ask!

K: You have to ask!

B: How drunk was I when I made you agree?

K: It wasn't exactly what you said that convinced me.

B: … What did I do?

K: What didn't we do!

B: Oh.

K: I'm kidding. You were way too drunk for anything really, well except …

B: Except …?

K: It's been a long time since I last saw you jumping on furniture singing loudly … wait … I don't think I have ever seen you jumping around on furniture singing songs from _The Jungle Book. Mulan ..._ maybe. AHH! No, stop tickling, mehe … ha, ahh, Blaine. I give up. I surrender. I surrender!

B: You better. Now …, where did Balu go?

K: We should really at least google 'How to raise a hyperactive pet dragon?' one of these days.

B: We should?

K: Yes. I think he is taking after you.

B: You think? Mmh?

K: Blaine, oh my gosh, no, stop, you know I … I … I, ha, how ticklish I am.

B: Oh I know.


	2. two

A/N: This just came to me waking up this morning, my own hair a curly wild mess :)

* * *

2

* * *

To everyone else he looks like a mess waking up, curls wild and falling into his eye with every move he makes.

Kurt simply watches mesmerized, propped up on one elbow still lying next to him under the covers.

Blaine blinking the sleep out of his eyes still lets out a small grown when he realizes Kurt has been watching him for … a while, he guesses. He buries his arms under his pillow and turns his face, tinged slightly pink into it.

"mmghmn."

"Sorry, Sir. We seem to be from different worlds. Do you speak any human? Preferably English."

"I'm a mess?"

"You mean you need a hairbrush?"

Blaine lets out another groan, "When has a hairbrush ever been my friend?"

Kurt reaches out and runs his right hand through the mob of curls, "How about my hands then, any good?" Kurt asks in a voice teasing, already knowing the answer even before he hears Blaine's next groan deep and different, annoyance all gone.

Blaine turns to face his boyfriend again, "Kurt."

"Mmh?" Kurt just hums, hand still running gently through Blaine's curls.

Their eyes and smiles are bright when they meet, Blaine's full of wonder like he has just realized something he had not dared to hope to be the whole truth before. The look Blaine gives him has Kurt's breath stutter, and his words have him freeze, heart pounding hard.

"You don't regret saving me?"

Kurt tries to shake the surprise off quickly, tries for a light, teasing tone to his voice, "I don't?"

Blaine's smile brightens as he scoots closer, rest his head on Kurt's chest, right over his heart as Kurt allows himself to lie back down on his back.

There is silence for a moment, then Kurt can feel Blaine's breath quicken.

"Love?"

"I never expected to be saved out of that tower. I never thought my prince would, … could love me."

"I could love no one more," Kurt says gently hand again buried in Blaine's curls, moving tenderly.

Kurt can feel Blaine smile against his skin.

* * *

A/N: Yes, a male-male Rapunzel happy ending :) There must have been gay princes that were lucky enough to find each other, don't you think!


End file.
